


Bonfire

by aqd



Series: Laviyuu Week 2018 [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, LaviYuu, Laviyuu Week 2018, M/M, Mission Fic, Mission Gone Wrong, One Shot, Pining, Smut, Summer, kanda has a crush and hates every second of it, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqd/pseuds/aqd
Summary: It’s torture to be trapped in a shitty little town during a shitty huge heat wave together with the shitty redhead, but there’s nothing Kanda can do, aside from looking everywhere but at Lavi and doing mentally a little rain dance.





	Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> Third day of the Laviyuu Week: Sunshine | Summer, Heat, Passion, Fire, Joy  
> http://laviyuu-week.tumblr.com/
> 
> trigger warnings: sexual content
> 
> Special thanks to Kitty-Bandit, who was so kind to proofread certain parts of the one shot. Thank you so much!

Another mission, another journey. With Lavi, of all people. In South Europe. During a heatwave.  
  
Kanda spent a miserable week sweating in an overheated train next to Lavi, who radiates even more heat. And talks and talks and talks. About the weather, the nice landscape, the weather, the friendly Finder, the weather, books he read, the weather, their mission, the weather. The heat is probably the only reason he’s still alive, because Kanda feels too hot for murder.  
  
Only a few more hours and then they finally reach their designation.  
  
“Yuu, you wanna drink something?” Lavi bumps their shoulders together and holds the bottle out for him. Kanda takes his time to glare at him before he takes it. Wouldn’t he be so hot and tired… He takes a swig, before leaning his head against the windowpane. He has barely seen any green for hours, aside from Lavi’s stupid eye. Just like he can read Kanda’s mind, he bumps into him once more and peeks out of the window. His cheek nearly touches Kanda, who starts to grind his teeth.  
  
“Personal space,” he hisses and Lavi draws back and rolls his eye.  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” He’s still too close for Kanda’s taste, their shoulders nearly touching. Lavi is as hot as him, hair clinging to his forehead and a single clear drop crawling over his temple. Kanda’s eyes set on it, slowly tracing the way it rolls down. Temple, cheek, jaw. Then Lavi wipes it off and leans back with a sigh. “Yuu, it’s so hot,” he says and starts fanning air to himself.  
  
“No shit.” Kanda forces himself to look out the window once more. The plants are yellow and withered, streams dried up, the earth cracked. Kanda closes his eyes and starts to meditate. Time passes quicker like this and also it’s easier to block Lavi out. He stopped talking, but he’s still omnipresent. The heat he radiates, the smell of sweat, his soft breathing. Kanda tries to block all of this out and to his surprise Lavi leaves him alone for the rest of the travel.  
  
When they finally reach the station it’s already afternoon. It’s a tiny city, all deserted and silent, because nobody leaves the house unless they have to. Their Finder leads the way and they follow him, sun burning down relentlessly. It’s too late to set off to their target: a ruinous house outside the city. The Finder organizes shelter for them in a tiny inn and of course there’s only one room they have to share. The beds are ridiculously slim and hard, but Kanda doesn’t care. He just wants to take a bath and go to sleep.  
  
The inn keeper was nice enough to provide two washbowls instead of only one. No reason for a fight – which Kanda would have totally won, by the way. Lavi flops down on one of the beds and groans.  
  
“Why is it so hot, Yuu?” he whines and gets ignored. Kanda doffs his uniform, relieved that he has a second one, because there’s no way he’s wearing this one another day. He smells awful. The water is lukewarm, but it’s better than nothing.  
  
He scatters water all over the wooden flooring, but Lavi doesn’t seem to mind. He’s untypical quiet – what a nice change – and Kanda sits cross-legged on the floor and washes his hair. He darts a look over his shoulder just in time to catch Lavi looking away. He starts to rummage through their bag and Kanda examines him for another moment, before he rinses his hair and starts to dry himself off. Lavi’s neck is flushed, probably by the heat, and Kanda shoots another glimpse at him.  
  
He doesn’t know when it started. One day he just caught himself looking at the redhead. Just a quick peek here and there. Darting a glance at his legs, neck, hands. Sometimes long, when Lavi is distracted. Examining the freckles on his face, his soft mouth, his long lashes. Kanda just started staring and he can’t stop. Being together on missions is bad, but being separated is even worse. Kanda thought it would be better that way, but no. Lavi keeps swirling through his head and Kanda can’t stop thinking about him. And the worst: he even dreams about him sometimes. Lavi somehow wiggled through a crack in Kanda’s barricade and now he’s clinging to the inner side of Kanda’s head, all nice and comfy in the folds of his brain.  
  
Kanda hates every second of it.  
  
And still he keeps doing stuff like this. Changing in front of Lavi, just like they did before this nonsense started. Running his hands through his ponytail. And sometimes he catches Lavi looking, much more subtle than himself.  
  
He has no idea what to think about it – aside that it’s annoying as fuck – and so he does the same as always: he acts like he doesn’t notice anything and calls him every variation of _idiot_ he knows.

 

The night is awful. It’s unbearable hot and Kanda barely sleeps. Lavi keeps turning and rustling, too, and they give up as soon as sun rises. Lavi’s hair sticks to his face and his cheeks are flushed. He looks tiredly at Kanda, who doesn’t look a lot better and flees before Lavi takes his clothes off to wash himself. The air outside is a little better, though not much cooler, and the inn keeper hands him their breakfast: a few slices of bread and two glasses of lukewarm milk.  
  
Lavi’s just slipping his shirt over his head, when Kanda comes back and hands him the tablet without a word, before giving himself a quick wash, too. Lavi has turned his back towards him and nibbles at a dry looking slice of bread. Kanda forces himself to take a few bites, because he’s going to need some energy, but the heat makes him feel queasy and so he gives up after half a slice.  
  
Their Finder soon knocks on their door and off they go.

 

They have to walk the whole way, because nobody’s willing to hire out a horse. It’s too hot, water is scarce and the horses are often the solely income of the residents. And so they walk.  
  
The way would normally take them about two hours, but they need nearly three, because the heat is unbearable. Lavi carries his uniform crumpled under his arm, only wearing light pants and a wide shirt. He has a thin scarf around his head and neck and Kanda would probably mock him under different circumstances, but the only reason he’s not sunburned is the symbol on his chest. He’s better with the heat, but not a lot. Their guide is a local and even he seems to struggle with the weather.  
  
When they finally reach the ruin all Kanda wants to do is to lie down in the shadow of the dead tree in front of the house, but they have to work. The family, which lived once in this house, went all of a sudden missing and passing travellers report on a weird feeling of dizziness and headache whenever they come close to the house. It’s probably a dead end. Kanda knows it and so do Lavi and their Finder, but they barely found any Innocence in the last months and the Black Order is desperate enough to send them out to investigate nearly everything. One Exorcist would have probably been more than enough, but after two Exorcists dying in the last months their superiors want to play it safe.  
  
Just like expected they find nothing. Kanda has a persistent headache, which is probably caused by heat and slight dehydration and not by some well-hidden Innocence. They still explore the house and the surrounding landscape, but they don’t find what they were searching for.  
  
Or at least they think so, until their guide shows his real appearance to them. His skin rips apart, revealing grey metal and a star on his forehead, and the heat induced lethargy is gone from one second to the other. Lavi barely manages to jump behind the dead tree, dragging their Finder with him, and Kanda promptly catches a bullet. Two of his fingers shatter, pain spiking hotly through his veins, and a mixture of heat and anger sloshes over him.  
  
It’s only a level two Akuma, no real match for two experiences Exorcist, but Lavi looks like he’s going to pass out and the world around Kanda keeps spinning. The blood loss is not helping.  
  
It’s chaotic and their poor Finder keeps screaming, because it’s the first time he sees an Akuma up close. Kanda gets hit another time, this time his shoulder, but he still manages to summon Kaichū Ichigen and together with a strong wind Lavi evokes from his hideaway they get the pitiful Akuma down to the ground. It perishes with the help of Mugen and Kanda promptly passes out cold.  
  
But not for long. When he comes to himself only half a minute later, he lies in the shadow of the dead tree, Lavi’s crumpled uniform under the back of his head. His wounds have already healed.  
  
“Oh thank god,” Lavi sighs and leans against the trunk. Sweat runs down his face and neck and he looks unhealthily flushed. “You scared the shit out of me.”  
  
“I’m fine,” Kanda says and sits up. He nonetheless takes the water bottle and nearly empties it. “Fucking heat. Any more Akuma?”  
  
Lavi shakes his head and takes the bottle out of his hand to drink the rest. “No. The poor little shit was all alone and probably lonely.”  
  
“Tragic,” Kanda grits out and gets up. “Move your ass. I want to shower and sleep for the rest of the day.”  
  
Lavi laughs and gets up, too. He sways a little and Kanda grabs his arm to keep him from falling.  
  
“The fuck is wrong with you?” he asks and examines Lavi’s hot cheeks.  
  
“I’m fine,” he echoes, but nothing is fine.  
  
In the end Kanda has to give him a piggyback ride for the biggest part of the way. Their Finder carries the backpack with water and snacks nobody wants to eat, because it’s to fucking hot for salty crackers, and in the evening they finally reach the inn. Kanda’s vision varies between black and an unhealthy red tint and he doesn’t fend off the two pairs of hands helping him upstairs, because he’s probably going to fall down otherwise. Together with Lavi, who feels way too hot on his back. Kanda barely makes it to one of the slim beds, before he collapses and refuses to move another inch, even though Lavi lies heavily on top of him. Their Finder helps Lavi onto the other bed and afterwards he turns Kanda around to lay a cool cloth on his forehead. He doffed his uniform after the first hour of walking back to the town. He’s now only wearing a tank top and unfortunately dark pants. His arms and face are sunburned and Lavi is probably not the only one with a mild heatstroke, but Kanda is a tough bastard and a little bit of heat is not going to kill him.  
  
Lavi groans as soon as their Finder starts to dab his face with a cold cloth and Kanda closes his eyes with a sigh. “Fucking heat,” he murmurs tiredly and falls asleep only minutes later.

 

Their Finder is a knight in shining armour. He not only recovered the Innocence out of a knot-hole in the dead tree, while Kanda picked up Lavi, who kept blathering that he’s fine, _don’t worry, Yuu, I’m a toughie_ , and hated everything. He also takes care of them, organizes a doctor and walks several times per day to the well behind the inn, because it’s the only way to get water colder than lukewarm. Kanda doesn’t even know the name of the poor man and he doesn’t try to, instead he stops glowering at him and intends to talk with Komui about the man’s efforts.  
  
Lavi needs a few days longer to recover, but soon he’s his old self again and Kanda has to listen to his shitty jokes.  
  
It’s time to leave, but thanks to the heatwave’s effects on the rail system, they’re stuck. No train, at least for a week, and the only thing preventing Kanda from smashing something is the tiring heat.

 

The villagers are thrilled that the danger is averted and suddenly all of them spill into the sun-drenched streets to prepare a festival to honour the two brave Exorcists and their companion – Johan, how Kanda learned. Kanda’s annoyed, because he just did his job and wants to spend the involuntary vacation in bed, because the heat makes him sleepy and even moodier than usual, but Lavi seems to like the idea. Probably because of the dark-haired beauties wandering through the streets.  
  
He still keeps looking at Kanda whenever he thinks he won’t notice, but Kanda does. And does what he normally never would: he plays with Lavi, not a lot, just a little. Pulling his shirt up to dab his sweaty face, taking his sweet time to wash his hair, not bothering to push his shirt down immediately whenever he’s changing. And Lavi keeps sneaking a peek after the other, but it doesn’t take long until he comes behind Kanda’s little game. And that’s the moment his green eye gets a little darker and suddenly Kanda’s the one, who has to look away.  
  
It’s torture to be trapped in a shitty little town during a shitty huge heat wave together with the shitty redhead, but there’s nothing Kanda can do, aside from looking everywhere but at Lavi and doing mentally a little rain dance.  
  
The night of the festivals comes and Kanda wants to stay in their stifling room, but Lavi and not less than three pretty young women drag him out. The redhead whistles and calls him a lady-killer and Kanda wishes for another heatstroke for the idiot. He totally enjoyed the last one and wasn’t worried, not at all.  
  
The market place of the little town is illuminated by dozens of lanterns, spilling warm light on the dancing townsfolk. A few old men and women sit aside and play different instruments. There’s food and wine and Kanda tries to refuse, but he ends up with a glass of wine in his hand and watches the young people of the town flying over the market place. Billowing dresses and dark hair, gracious and at the same time vigorous movements. Men and women, boys and girls, brimming over with life.  
  
It doesn’t take long and Lavi is one of them. Kanda stands aside, sips his wine and watches him. The warm light flatters his facial features, eye looking a little greener, lips a little softer, hair a little wilder. He doesn’t need long to learn the steps and after barely half an hour he’s as good as the young men and women around him. Spinning and jumping light-footedly, radiating genuine enjoyment and that’s what hits Kanda so hard. No fake grin and levity, shitty jokes and stupid pranks.  
  
Honest laughter, flushed cheeks and a glinting eye. Kanda empties his glass and gets promptly a new one, watching Lavi closing his hands around the waist of a young woman and supporting her while she graciously jumps, copying the townsfolk. Lavi’s shirt keeps slipping off his shoulder, exposing freckles and his collarbone. A young man ruffles his hair and he keeps laughing and laughing, drinking sips of wine and dancing larksome.  
  
Their eyes meet sometimes and Kanda can’t look away, although – or more likely because – he sees how much Lavi enjoys the attention. He copies the spins of the townsfolk, hair falling into his eye and looking at Kanda with every turn. Maybe it’s the wine, maybe the heat, maybe both combined, but Kanda’s whole body feels hot and tingly, getting worse with every of Lavi’s looks and smiles. The way his shirt spans around his upper arms every time he picks up one of the women, the curve of his neck, biting his lip when trying out a new step. Kanda can’t look away, until he finally can’t look any longer. He hands his empty glass to a villager, who’s busy with watching the young women dance, and flees into the darkness, far away from music and laughter.  
  
It’s ridiculous, because it’s Lavi. Of all people in the wide world. _Lavi_.  
  
Yes, it’s Lavi and his lips, slightly reddened by wine and heat, his shoulders, his slender hands, his long legs. It’s Lavi and his flushed cheeks and Kanda keeps imagining how they could turn even darker, biting his bottom lip and softly moaning…  
  
“For fuck’s sake,” he hisses into the darkness, pants uncomfortable tight and whole body still tingling. He’s nearly at the inn, which is thankfully deserted, because the last thing he wants is to be seen like this. Tipsy and so fucking horny, because of _Lavi_.  
  
Then he hears quick steps and he immediately knows that they’re Lavi’s. He might not be as observant as the Bookman’s successor, but he’s not deaf.  
  
“Yuu?” he calls out and catches up to him, out of breath and even more flushed. “You okay? Too much wine?”  
  
“I’m tired, that’s it,” Kanda answers brusquely and turns away to flee into the inn and up the stairs. His head keeps spinning, probably because of heat and wine.  
  
“You sure?” Lavi asks and of course he’s right behind him. Kanda would love to tell him to fuck off, but he’s too busy searching for the key to their room in the depths of his pockets.  
  
“Yeah, go back dancing,” he answers evenly and finally finds the keys.  
  
“Nah, I’m tired, too,” Lavi says and suddenly his warm fingertips are on Kanda’s spine. A shiver erupts between his shoulder blades, darts over his whole body and ends somewhere barely hidden by his tight pants.  
  
“The fuck?” he hisses over his shoulder and unlocks the door.  
  
“Your ponytail is so messy,” Lavi answers and touches a long strand of hair sticking out and swirling around Kanda’s neck. “I like that.” He closes the door behind them and smiles at Kanda, who just looks back at him. Lavi is beautiful. Not the way Kanda is, not pristinely and artificial. Lively and natural. Wild hair and something bold in his eye.  
  
Kanda is a goner.  
  
In the end he doesn’t know who does the first move, who steps closer, who hooks a hand behind whose neck. Their lips touch and Kanda stops thinking.  
  
Lavi closes his eye, lashes fluttering over Kanda’s skin, and wraps his arms around him. Kanda’s heart jumps immediately against his ribcage. He pulls him close and there’s a gasp and Kanda uses the opportunity. It’s just a gentle swipe of his tongue, testing and careful. Lavi melts into the kiss and against him, kiss deepening, hands moving over his back and shoulders. He’s lanky, not as muscular as Kanda, but taller and Kanda would have never thought that he would enjoy the size difference – the way he has to tilt his head slightly back, and Lavi’s arms around him. But he does.  
  
Lavi’s as hot as him, shirt sticking to his back and skin tasting salty. Kanda can’t get enough of it. He hooks a hand behind Lavi’s neck, tongues teasing and tangling, and the hands on his back slip up and into his hair. Lavi cradles his head and his thumbs smooth over the sharp line of Kanda’s jaw and it’s so gentle that Kanda’s heart throbs even faster. He dips his fingers under Lavi’s shirt, feeling the heat of summer and flush. A shiver darts over his back and Lavi shudders against him, before he suddenly draws back and looks at him, pupil blown wide and cheeks and lips reddened. “Yuu,” he whispers and cracks a smile. It’s bright and warm and Kanda kisses him immediately, teeth accidently clacking together. Lavi’s messy hair feels soft under his fingers. His hands leave Kanda’s hair and smooth down and to his hips, pulling him closer. Lavi presses against him and Kanda gasps into the kiss.  
  
Lavi is as hard as him.  
  
Kanda uses his weight to press him against the wall, capturing him between cool clay and his body. Lavi moans and digs his fingers into his shoulders. Curious hands sneak under his shirt and over his chest and stomach, pulling the shirt up and curling against his skin. It’s chaotic and all of a sudden _quick, quick, quick_. He bites Lavi’s bottom lip, not too hard, not too soft, and the redhead moans into his mouth, eye screwed shut. He pushes Lavi’s shirt up and over his head, mussing his hair up even more, before pulling him back into the kiss. It’s graceless and messy and it feels so good. They’re skin on skin and Lavi smells like candles, wine and something fruity and Kanda can’t get enough of it.  
  
“Yuu,” Lavi breathes against his lips and his hands keep smoothing over Kanda’s chest and back. “Yuu.” Kanda trails his mouth down Lavi’s neck, sucking and biting, and the redhead moans and pulls him even closer. His short nails scratch over Kanda’s back, while Kanda’s own hand goes over his chest and his stomach and _down, down, down_ until he can palm him through his pants. Lavi gasps, eye screwed shut and flush bleeding down his chest.  
  
Lavi grabs his shoulders, pulls him close and their teeth knock together again. He tangles his fingers in Kanda’s damp hair and pulls his head aside to get better access to his neck. He sucks blooms of red into Kanda’s skin, who grinds against him, causing Lavi to gasp for air.  
  
“Yuu,” he whispers and wraps a leg around his hips, bringing them even closer together. Kanda can’t keep his eyes from fluttering shut. He rocks his hips against Lavi, who moans against his neck. His hands crawl in between them and start to play with his zipper. Kanda forgets to breathe for a moment, hooks a hand behind Lavi’s neck and they’re back at kissing, teeth clacking and tongues tangled. Kanda undoes Lavi’s zipper and shoves his pants down his legs, until they pool around his ankles, before shooing his hand aside, because there’s a lot of hard to open buttons. Lavi’s slender hands keep crawling all over his upper body and then his pants are finally open.  
  
They grind against each other and Kanda has to be as flushed as Lavi, who now reaches between them and cups both of their cocks. Kanda moans and Lavi uses the opportunity to catch his mouth in another kiss, as searing as before and a little desperate.  
  
Kanda retaliates, of course he does, and licks and bites his neck. He closes his hand around Lavi’s, establishing a slow rhythm. It’s too slow, but Kanda doesn’t care. Lavi’s needy voice is compensation enough.  
  
“Yuu,” he moans and Kanda bites down harder. Lavi gasps and rocks his hips up and into the touch. “Yuu!”  
  
Kanda wants to tease him, to make him cry or even beg, but it’s too much. It’s too hot, too good. They keep pressing against each other, both of them sweaty and flushed. Lavi suddenly grabs his waist and turns to pin him against the cool wall, but only for a moment. Then his hands are back on Kanda’s chest and his cock, no more exploring just inpatient touching. Kanda turns around, capturing Lavi once more between his body and the wall and the way he just lets it happen, body and lips melting against him, nearly makes him come right there.  
  
“Rabbit,” he moans and Lavi laughs breathlessly, but only until Kanda’s hand goes back to his cock. Kanda closes his hand around both of them and Lavi arches his hips, moaning and gasping. He presses his nails into Kanda’s back and his other hand goes to Kanda’s, because it’s too slow. Quick and inpatient. They keep rubbing against each other and in the end it’s probably a mix of Kanda’s teeth at Lavi’s neck, the flick of his thumb over the head of his cock and his tongue fluttering over the imprint of his teeth in Lavi’s skin. He throws his head back, eye squeezed shut and back arched, and comes with a surprisingly soft whimper all over their thighs and hands.  
  
“Lavi,” Kanda breathes into his ear, eyes closed and heat pooling somewhere under his stomach. “Lavi.” It doesn’t take much for him to follow him over the edge. Lavi licks his neck, still breathless, and moves his hand over him, _quick, quick, quick_. Climax sloshes over him, blinding white and tingly.  
  
He collapses against Lavi, tasting blood because he bit his lip too hard when he came. Lavi’s forehead touches his shoulder, breath still going a little too quick.  
  
“Yuu,” he says after a few seconds and Kanda raises his head. “You’re heavy.”  
  
“Sorry.” Kanda steps back and nearly stumbles backwards onto one of the slim beds. “Holy fuck.”  
  
“Yuu, you’re drunk.” Lavi’s back at laughing, chest, shoulders, neck and cheeks still flushed.  
  
“I’m not,” Kanda protests, even though he feels dizzy. “You’re a mess,” he adds and brushes aside the hair sticking to Lavi’s sweaty forehead.  
  
“You, too,” he answers and then they share the washing bowl, lukewarm cloths smoothing over flushed skin. It doesn’t take long and Lavi’s hands are back on his chest and shoulders, playing with loose hair and flat muscles. This time they fall together on one of the beds, mattress uncomfortably hard. The townsfolk are still celebrating, music and laughter crawl through the open window, enshrouding both of them. It’s less hectic than before, but still a little clumsy. They rub against each other, pinning each other down onto the mattress and touching. It’s as quick as round one and they come shortly one after another and fall asleep in mere minutes.

 

When Kanda wakes up to bright morning light blending him, Lavi lies on his side and has an arm around his waist. His lips touch Kanda’s shoulder and there’s a dried mess on his stomach. Kanda somehow manages to escape Lavi’s warm hand grabbing him in his sleep and sits down on the edge of the bed to examine him.  
  
Lavi still has a slight sunburn on his nose. In the last week hundreds of freckles bloomed all over his body. Kanda remembers vaguely some even on his thighs. He wasn’t really drunk, but the inhumanly heat blurs the last night into a mess of hot skin, moans and hectic touching. Lavi has a conglomeration of lovebites all over his neck, chest and shoulders. Kanda doesn’t remember half of them. His eyes set on the one right under Lavi’s ear. A nice imprint of teeth surrounded by red sucked into his skin. The image of Lavi throwing his head back and arching into the touch ghosts through Kanda’s head and he gets abruptly up to give himself a quick – and very much needed – wash, before he slips into pants and a light shirt. He silently closes the door behind him with a last look on the curve of Lavi’s back. He quickly goes downstairs and through the inn, not bothering to tie up his hair to hide the traces of Lavi’s lips on his neck.  
  
“How did you like the festival?” the inn keeper asks out of nowhere and Kanda quickens his steps.  
  
“It was nice,” he grits out and then he steps into the bright sunlight.

 

There’s still no train and after talking to nearly every damn horse owner without any success Kanda goes back to the inn. His hair and clothes stick to his body and have to smell as gross as he feels. He hesitates in front of the door of their room, hand levitating over the handle.  
  
It’s fucking ridiculous. He’s Kanda Yuu, an Exorcist and one hell of an asshole. He more or less throws the door open, angry because of his own hesitance and the damn weather, but the room is deserted. There’s fresh linen on the beds and Lavi’s headband lies on the nightstand. The window is wide open and a soft breeze moves the curtains. Kanda closes the door behind him and thinks about dipping his head into the washing bowl to wash his hair, when the door flies back open. Lavi stands in the doorway, hair wet and cheeks flushed. They stare at each other and for a moment Kanda wonders what he should say, but in the end there isn’t any time for awkwardness, because Lavi grabs his hand without skipping a beat and drags him outside.  
  
“Yuu, I searched for you,” he says and Kanda stumbles down the stairs, before he can grab the banister and stop, causing Lavi to nearly fall on his ass.  
  
“The fuck?” he hisses and Lavi starts to laugh. He beams up at him and gives his hand another tug.  
  
“The inn keeper allowed us to use his shower, because we’re the only paying guests, and you look like you really need one.” He lets go of Kanda’s hand and his smile doesn’t cease.  
  
“Oh, okay,” Kanda answers a lot calmer and his eyes jump over Lavi’s wild hair and the lovebites on his neck.  
  
“I’ll show you,” Lavi says and jumps down the stairs light-footedly. Kanda follows him behind a hidden door under the stairs and then he stands in the tiniest bathroom he has ever seen. The shower cabinet is barely big enough to fit into it and the water is lukewarm, but Kanda doesn’t care. Lavi leaves and closes the door with a last smile and Kanda slips out of his clothes and takes a well needed shower. He hurries, because of the drought and the images of the lovebites on Lavi’s neck dancing through his head, and feels as clean as he didn’t in a week.  
  
Lavi sits cross-legged on the bed they shared the night before, hair already dry and sticking out in every direction. “Feeling better?” he asks and Kanda nods without answering, before he starts to change into fresh clothes. It’s not really awkward and at the same time it is. He has no idea what to say, a shiver crawls over his naked back, because he feels Lavi’s eye on him. He would love to turn around, hook his hands beneath Lavi’s knees and push him on his back, but he doesn’t. It’s different in the daylight without music and wine.  
  
Lavi seems to think differently, because he’s suddenly right behind Kanda, gently touching his shoulders with his warm hands. “Yuu?” he asks softly and Kanda turns around, eyes jumping over wild hair and soft lips. Lavi smiles at him and it’s the same smile like the night before, cheeks flushed by dancing and wine. Kanda is a goner.  
  
He lays his hands on Lavi’s waist and kisses him. Lavi sighs against his lips, lashes fluttering over Kanda’s cheek, and wraps his arms around him, fingers smoothing over warm skin.

 

They don’t talk about it and just keep going like this. Days spent in the stifling little room, sharing pillow and mattress, kissing and touching. Sometimes more innocent, most of the time less. Kanda keeps adding lovebites to the collection on Lavi’s neck, back, thighs and chest, while his own disappear after barely a day. Their Finder promises to organize a way to go back to the Headquarters, because the heatwave doesn’t show any signs of ceasing. The poor man has no idea and probably wonders what they’re doing all day in the inn and why Lavi insists on wearing his scarf despite sweating.  
  
Kanda keeps exploring, finding little detail after little detail. A mole in the hollow of Lavi’s knee, a slim scar on the inner side of his calf, stretchmarks on his back, freckles everywhere. He also finds his sweet spots, lots of them. Some more obvious than others. Kanda’s favourite ones are the inner sides of Lavi’s thighs. He runs his hands up and down, draws his nails over the rapidly flushing skin, bites, kisses and licks his way up, while Lavi squeezes his eye shut and bites his knuckles to stay silent, without much success. Kanda enjoys teasing him and playing with him, but Lavi retaliates. When he takes Kanda for the first time into his mouth he nearly comes immediately, because it’s too much of everything. Lavi laughs, probably at him, but Kanda’s too hot and fuzzy to mind, especially since Lavi keeps going.  
  
Kanda has one hand knotted in his wild hair, the other’s grabbing the linen. Lavi kneels on the floor, a pillow between him and the hard ground, and it takes all of Kanda’s might to keep himself from thrusting into his mouth, because it feels so _damn good_. There’s a smug little smirk on Lavi’s lips and he keeps looking at Kanda the whole time, until Kanda scratches his scalp. Lavi’s eye flutters shut and he softly sighs through his nose. Kanda lets go of the linen and rakes his other hand through his wild shock of hair, too, and Lavi curls his fingers into his thighs. It’s obvious he did this before. It doesn’t take much longer and Kanda presses his nails into Lavi’s scalp, squeezes his eyes shut and comes with a choked little moan.  
  
Another night passes and they barely sleep. And then it’s suddenly five o’clock in the morning and Johan knocks at their door, because he finally found a farmer willing to sell two of his horses to them. A carriage is organized nearly as quickly and then they’re on their way back to the order.  
  
“Yuu?” Lavi has been silent for nearly an hour, looking out of the window and dwelling on thoughts.  
  
“Yeah?” Kanda leans back and slips out of his shoes to lie his feet next to Lavi, who reaches out and gently traces his ankle. A shiver runs up his leg.  
  
“And now?” he asks and pushes a hand up Kanda’s pant leg to close his fingers around his calf. They lock eyes and Kanda knows what he means. He’s back at wearing his scarf, though they’re alone in the carriage. Johan sits in the front and probably sweats terribly in the burning sun. Lavi examines him. He’s smiling, but he’s unsure and Kanda has never been good with words. He puts his legs down and leans forward and Lavi meets him halfway without hesitation. The road is bumpy and so it’s a clumsy kiss, but Kanda never cared less. Lavi reaches into his hair and sighs silently. “I see,” he adds after a moment and then he’s laughing. “It’s a good thing we talked about it.” He keeps laughing and Kanda leans back with a tiny smirk, not growing tired of looking at him.  
  
It doesn’t take much longer and Lavi falls asleep, Kanda’s feet back on his lap and his hands on his ankles. Kanda sighs contently and closes his eyes.  
  
_Bless this heatwave_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> This was my first attempt at smut. I hope it was okay and would love some feedback. Thank you.
> 
> See you tomorrow for day 4!


End file.
